hayatenogotokufandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate no Gotoku! Episode 3
15 June 2009 |color = #8CFF70 }} Title: Sekai no Chūshin de Ai o Sakendari Sakebanakattari na Kedamono to Robo to Shitsuji (世界の中心でアイを叫んだり叫ばなかったりな獣とロボと執事) - The Beast, Robot, and Butler who kind of but don't Shout Love at the Center of the World Date Aired: Original - 15 April 2007, English - 15 June 2009 Synopsis Maria tells Hayate it will take 40 years with a set pay to relieve himself of his debt to Nagi. Hayate figures that it would only be fair this way but is innerved anyways. Nagi tells him to be grateful that there isn't any interest for the time that the debt will take to pay back. Later, Hayate and Nagi are playing video games together and discuss the mansion. Nagi tells Hayate that him, herself, and Maria are the only people who live in the mansion, which she considers to be small. Hayate replies that he will be nervous living under the same room with a beautiful person, which he is talking about Maria. Nagi mistakes this as herself and gets nervous, but gets angry with him as soon as he says he is living with Maria. She quickly beats his character in the game and tells Hayate that if he touches Maria, she will put him through 48 murders, 52 submissions, and throw him in a meat blender. She then stomps off, leaving Hayate at a loss. On a later day, on December 31st, Hayate is sweeping the courtyard thinking about how much happened to him this year. He was dumped by his parents, picked up by Nagi, and now lived in the Sanzenin mansion. Afterwards, he meets Maria in the kitchen and asks what a butler should do. She replies that he needs to be Nagi's pet. Maria then asks Hayate to go wake up Nagi. As Hayate enter Nagi's room, he's shocked to see large white tiger sleeping around her. Thinking it was a model made by Sony, Nagi wakes up and explains to Hayate that the white tiger's name is Tama and that is merely a large cat. Hayate, fearing for Nagi's life, gets ready to fight but then Klaus appears from under Nagi's bed and is introduced as the Sanzenin's head butler. Klaus deems Hayate an unworth butler and wants to fire him, saying that if Hayate is scared of Tama he cannot be the butler for the Sanzenins. He tells Hayate that Tama hates everyone besides Nagi and Maria while using words like 'stupid' to describe Tama. Tama responds to this by slashing Klaus in the face. As soon as Tama is about to attack Hayate, Nagi tells them to stop playing around in her room and to do it outside. Tama grabs Hayate and jumps out of the window, landing in the garden. Hayate tells Tama that this wasn't his first time dealing with beasts, since he was forced to steal food from lions in the zoo before to get meat for his parents. In an easily overheard conversation, Nagi and Klaus design a plan that it Hayate wins in a fight against Tama, he can stay as the butler, but if he loses, he will be fired. After Nagi gives a shout of encouragement to Hayate, he thinks of the night where he met Nagi. Since he was supposed to die that night and was saved by Nagi, he will give it his all. Meanwhile, Klaus and Nagi realize where the two are brawling. Maria walks into the garden seeing Tama mauling Hayate. Asking what Tama is doing and where he is, Maria realizes the two were fighting in the garden of her favorite flowers. She puts on an intimidating kind smile and guess that Tama and Hayate were being forced to fight due to a plan made by Nagi and Klaus. She then says she will deal with them later after treating Hayate's wound. The others, fearful of Maria, agree shaking. After treating Hayate, Maria explains to Hayate that Tama was found by Nagi in Africa (thus deeming Tama a cat since there are no tigers in Africa) as a small kitty. She rescues him and he grew up in the Sanzenin mansion. Since he grew up so luxuriously, he can't be sent to the zoo. Maria leaves to go deal with Klaus and Nagi. Hayate talkt to Tama, saying the two are similar since they were both rescued by Nagi. Tama then takes up a cartoonish humanoid form and talks, saying that there's no way he and an idiot butler could be alike, refering to Hayate. He then stomps off, telling Hayate not to tell the others he can talk. Hayate is shocked and the narrator explains Tama can talk due to being brought up with so much luxury and love. Later that day, with all four humans present, Klaus and Nagi argue over Hayate's qualifications to be a butler. Maria suggests an application test to judge Hayate's abilities. At first they talk about having Hayate fall from 2000 meters and then swim throught a vat of boiling tar. Klaus leaves to set up a test. Maria and Hayate talk about Nagi's faith in Hayate and Hayate decides he will do his best. When Klaus calls them in for the test, Hayate is surprised to see a robot named 8 made by the Sanzein Technology Division. Klaus explains the battle will not be of strength , but of ability to serve the master. Nagi goes and starts insulting the robot, angering it to the point of attacking her. Hayate saves Nagi and proceeds to fight the robot. Shockingly enough, the robot is built with missiles. After a tray punch, the robot breaks the sink and water sprays everywhere. Hayate then used silver knives and forks to pin the robot down. Lastly, he uses an electrical cord from a lamp and electrocutes the robot, knowing that he will be electricuted too. However he is fine with it since it is his job to protect Nagi. After 8 is defeated, Klaus backs off and says Hayate can remain the butler until a better one shows up. Later, Hayate wakes up in bed, remembering his battle with 8. He asks Nagi, who is sitting next to him if he passed. She confirms his victory and the two do a formal initiation of master and butler. Maria walks in and thinks it's great that Hayate can stay at the mansion now. At the end of the episode, Hayate, who is carrying Nagi, fights a giant robot who appeared at the beginning of episode one. Adapted From Adapted from? which chapter of manga Referbacks references to previous episodes Trivia New Characters Cultural References Parodies? Unanswered Questions Quotes